


Sunrise Surprise

by MitsukiTheMarauder



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6888091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitsukiTheMarauder/pseuds/MitsukiTheMarauder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“'Come on, Sun, it’s our anniversary…'”</p>
<p>Sun ends up sleeping in a little late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrise Surprise

     “Sun,” Neptune whispered.  The sleeping monkey Faunus grumbled and rolled over.  Neptune pouted and sat up in their shared bed.  

 

     He leaned over Sun and sing-singed in his ear, “Sun~”

 

     Another mumble and a half-hearted swat aimed at Neptune's face.  He rolled his eyes with a sigh and began to pepper Sun’s shoulders and neck with feather light kisses.  Sun let out a content sigh and relaxed even further into the mattress.  

 

     “Come on, Sun, it’s our anniversary…” Neptune whispered against his tan skin.  Sun’s muscles tensed under Neptune's lips before Sun turned over, eyes wide and most definitely awake.

 

     “Shit.”

 

     “What? It's fine if you forgot, I ju-”

 

     “I wanted to make you breakfast for once,” Sun pulled him into a hug and nuzzled his face into his hair.  Neptune wrapped his arms around his boyfriend as well.  One of his hands played with Sun’s still sleepy tail.

 

     “Aw, that's sweet,” Neptune kissed his neck as Sun burrowed even further into his hair.

 

     “No, no,” Sun sounded disappointed, “I stayed up, like, all night preparing it.  It was gonna be a surprise.”

 

     Neptune quirked a brow, “Is that why you came to bed so late?”

 

     “...Yeah.”

 

     “Wow.”

 

     “I know,” Sun sighed, his eyes closing as if he was about to fall back asleep.

 

     “You usually love sleeping.”

 

     “I _know_ ,” His eyes reopened and Neptune wished his pout didn't make a warm feeling of adoration rise in his chest.

 

     “Then why’d you stay up?”

 

     “I love you more.  Plus you get really happy when I make you things.”

  
     Neptune couldn't help but laugh at Sun’s pink cheeks and diverted gaze. He gave him a sweet, chaste kiss, “Come on, stop moping.  Let's prepare that special breakfast together.”

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of National Seamonkeys Day (May 16th), I present you with this inconsequential drabble a day late. Plus I needed a quick break from NCoOL.
> 
> Kudos and comments are cherished and held near and dear to my heart!!❤️❤️❤️


End file.
